


Marshmallow Kisses

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Advent Calendar Project 2017 [20]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comforting Nico, Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Percy had a Bad Day, Slash, but Nico makes it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy had a really bad day. Thankfully, he has a very considerate boyfriend who makes the best hot chocolate on the planet.





	Marshmallow Kisses

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Marshmallow Kisses || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Advent Calendar Project – Marshmallow Kisses

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, cuddles, fluff, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Percy had a really bad day. Thankfully, he has a very considerate boyfriend who makes the best hot chocolate on the planet.

**Advent Calendar Project**

_Marshmallow Kisses_

Percy was drenched to the bone. And normally, that was not a problem for the son of Poseidon. Normally, he could just dry-will himself and be done with it. But he had exhausted his powers today so there was just no way he could do that. He barely had the energy to walk home. Which might have just been why he was clumsy enough to slip just before his house and land hard on his ass. He cursed up a storm as the pain shot up and down his spine.

"Percy...? Percy, are you alright?", asked his boyfriend surprised when opening the door.

He hurried over to Percy and offered a hand. Percy glared up at him, disgruntled after the day he has had. Nico tried very hard not to smile, because despite Percy obviously being upset, he currently looked like a drowned kitten. Carefully, Nico helped his boyfriend up.

"Peachy", grumbled Percy annoyed.

"Someone is being a Grinch", snorted Nico a bit concerned.

Percy heaved a deep breath and rubbed his face, brushing the wet hair out of his face. "Sorry."

"No. Don't be sorry for not being cheerful everyday. But tell me what happened", prompted Nico. "But first of all, let's get you inside and get you warmed up, amore."

Nico was careful to maneuver Percy up the stairs and to the bathroom where he started drawing Percy a bath while the son of Poseidon got undressed. Percy sat down on the toilet seat gingerly, wincing softly. Concerned, Nico went to get him some nectar.

"Here, gattino", stated Nico gently. "Take it slow, mh? I'll be right back."

He placed a kiss on top of Percy's head before he left the bathroom. Percy looked longingly after his boyfriend, wondering where he was going. The nectar made him feel some better right away. Sighing contently, Percy got up and went to sit into their oversized tub – 'I'm moving in with the son of Poseidon. My boyfriend deserves a large tub', had been Nico's reasoning. Closing his eyes in bliss, Percy soaked up the warm water and the pomegranate scent of the bubble-bath. He startled a little when he was tapped on the shoulder. An amused and naked Nico stood next to the bathtub.

"Hold these and make some room", ordered Nico gently.

Blinking slowly, Percy turned to take the two mugs of what smelt like hot chocolate. Percy's face brightened up as he inhaled deeply and scooted forward, allowing Nico to slip in behind Percy. Once the Italian was comfortably seated, with his legs on either side of Percy, he pulled his boyfriend up against his chest. A content smile spread widely over Percy's lips as he snuggled up to the warm, comfortable, firm chest of his lover. Nico took one of the mugs from Percy.

"You made hot chocolate", whispered Percy and sniffed his mug once more.

"Of course. My boyfriend clearly had a rotten day, so he needs to be cheered up", declared Nico, gently kissing Percy's neck. "And I will never fail to be there for you, amore."

"I love you _so much_ , Nico", groaned Percy happily, taking a slow sip from his mug.

Nico's hot chocolate was the best on the planet. Nico made it with fresh Swiss chocolate – that he usually got by shadow-traveling to Switzerland. He also put a sprinkle of cinnamon in – just enough to make it taste perfectly and not too much. As well as a spoon full of honey and a hand full of mini marshmallows that would melt beautifully into a creamy mass on top of the chocolate.

"This is gorgeous, this is delicious,y you are the best boyfriend on the planet", hummed Percy.

Percy turned enough to kiss Nico, causing the son of Hades to laugh. "You have a marshmallow-beard, Perce. It looks cute. And tastes delicious. Marshmallow kisses."

Grinning, Nico leaned in to get another kiss from Percy. Smiling fondly into the kiss, Percy relaxed some more. The warm water helped him relax and fully heal up, the ache in his lower back subsiding fully. Turning around again, Percy got more comfortable once more.

"Wanna tell me about your day now, love?", asked Nico curiously.

"The little ones at camp were so whiny because it was so warm even though Christmas is next week and then they all looked at me because I'm the all-powerful son of Poseidon and I can make it rain, so can't I regulate the temperature on that and make it snow instead? And let me tell you, making it snow is _exhausting_. But they were all so happy and cheerful and sweet. But then they asked if I could freeze the lake over so they can go ice-skating and I just... couldn't say no. It was just so exhausting. And I think Zeus wasn't happy with me meddling with the weather, because the storm I walked through on my way home was _not_ my doing and I was way too exhausted to change the weather or keep myself dry. And the older campers had given me crap for making it snow because _they_ didn't want the snow. And then the nymphs of the lake gave me crap about the skaters. It was just... really frustrating, you know? Like, I just tried to do something _nice_ ", mumbled Percy with a pout. "And to top it all off, I _had_ to slip in front of the door."

"Poor baby", whispered Nico gently, kissing Percy's shoulder.

"It's okay now", hummed Percy contently. "I have my Nico, my bubble-bath and my hot chocolate. I'm happy. You really are the best boyfriend there is, Nico."

"I try my best", grinned Nico, placing another kiss in Percy's shoulder.

They finished their hot cocoa in peaceful silence. Just the two of them, soaking in the warmth of the bath and the warmth of each other. It was completely and utterly perfect. As Percy chased the last of the hot chocolate lingering in his mouth when he put the mug down, Percy slowly turned around. Nico raised an amused eyebrow, also putting his cup aside.

"How was _your_ day, love?", asked Percy gently while laying down with his head resting on Nico's chest, arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Better than mine, I hope."

"Mh. Did some Christmas shopping with Hazel", replied Nico with a smile. "We still had to find the perfect gifts for our boys. But seeing as hot chocolate and cuddles are enough to make my boyfriend happy, I don't know if the gift was even necessary to buy."

"He—ey", whined Percy with a pout. "I love you and your cuddles and your cocoa, but I also demand my present! I bought yours two months ago."

Nico grinned pleased and pulled Percy into a proper kiss. "Of course, love. Have I _ever_ missed an opportunity to shower you with gifts, Perce?"

Percy laughed amused as he straddled Nico's lap and deepened his kiss. "I know, I know. You always go overboard on the gifts. Stupid Ghost King."

"What can I say? I just love showering you in love and attention", hummed Nico unapologetic.

Percy settled down again, snuggled up to his boyfriend once more. "I know. I love you."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Advent Calendar Project, where I took Christmas/winter-themed prompts on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/))!
> 
> *grins* This one is also a birthday present and I hope you enjoy it and have a beautiful birthday, jamescarternorris ;3


End file.
